parapediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Events
The events that I am about to tell you are true facts that occurred over a 7 year span after we moved into the old house!! So let me start at the beginning. We lived in a small house in a small town for 18 years. There our family grew. We had 2 boys and 12 years later had a girl. The boys grew like crazy, and the baby girl too. Our small house seemed it was becoming smaller with our growing family. So with the boys at the age of 16 and 17 and the girl at the age of 6, we decided to move. So in 2006 we moved to another small near by town into a much larger house with a full basement. The house was old, still with the original shingle siding, was built in the 1920's. But it had been renovated 6 years prior to our moving in, so it was very nice for its age. Our first day after completely moving in, my husband and I were washing the walls in the bathroom when we heard a womans voice call out " Hello ". My husband and I, with the same response at the same time said " Come in " . We both waited for a few seconds for someone to appear, but no one did! We both checked the house and checked outside of the house and no one was there either! We both just kind of laughed about it and went on with our cleaning. A couple years went by and friends of the family had a baby boy and they would come and visit us on a regular basis, and weird things started happening during and after their visits. The basement door, which was located in the kitchen, knob would jiggle then turn and open all by itself, especialy if I was doing dishes and standing right next to the door! So being afraid the door would open when our friends came to visit with the baby, now a toddler, we put a hook & eye latch way up on the door where the toddler couldn't reach it. Our friends and their toddler were coming to visit one afternoon, so I latched the hook & eye latch before they arrived to keep the toddler safe from falling down the basement stairs. Our friends arrived and we had a good evening meal. I was washing dishes after the meal and the toddler was running around and playing in the kitchen. I really wasn't paying much attention to the toddler, when all of a sudden the basement door knob started to jiggle. I seen the toddler had both hands on the door. I looked up real quick to double check the hook & eye latch and the hook popped up out of the eye latch and the door knob turned and opened. The toddler fell down 4 steps to the first plain of the basement stairs, busted his lip and left a sizable knot on his forehead. I had never been so scared in my life! The occurrances stopped for a few months after that. When we moved into the old house, being older in age, the boys made there rooms down in the basement. There they had more privacy and their friends could come and hang out with them down there. They had a friend come over and spend the night and play video games. They had fallen asleep in the real early morning hours. Our son awoke and seen his friend standing in the farthest corner of the basement. He thought that his friend was urinating in the corner. So our son yelled out his name several times, thinking maybe his friend was sleep walking or something to that nature. It was fairly dark in the basement so our son could not see that his friend was still sleeping on the couch. His friend finaly woke up and said " hey, im still on the couch, who are you talking to?" Our son then got really scared and said "no one" then ran upstairs and got on the computer and remained there until daylight broke! A couple of weeks later our daughter was in the basement with our son playing. Our son went upstairs to get them a drink and left my daughter in the basement by herself. When our son returned to the basement, our daughter was on the bed frightened stiff and sobbing. Our son snached her up and brought her upstairs to me in a panic! After calming her down she told me that when her brother went upstairs to get them a drink she got scared, then she said it felt like someone had put their arm around her and rested their hand on her side, like someone was trying to comfort her! I did not let her go to the basement alone or be left alone in the basement every again! I was now convinced that ther was something in our house!!! In the first few years, living in the old house, we discussed moving several times due to the things that were happening, but financialy we were unable to. Our second son, at 19, moved out of the house, and our eldest son moved his pregnant girlfriend in with us. They were both now living in the basement. But before the babe was born we moved them upstairs. We did not want our grandbaby living in the basement. Now no one was living in the basement anymore!!! So we fixed up a room upstairs for our son and his grilfriend and soon coming baby boy. They had put the babys dresser in the new rooms closet, and our son was putting baby clothes in its drawers getting ready for the babes arrival. He quickly came out of the closet and said his back felt like it was on fire! He lifted his shirt and there were several scratches on his back in places he couldn't reach himself! The scratches were in three's, like something with three sharp points had scratched him! The babe came a couple of months later and thats when all hell broke lose in the house! The occurances started happening more often and they got worse in nature. The babe had a problem maintaining its temperature in the first few week, and had to wear new born hats. Everynight someone or something would pull the hat from the babes head and it would end up on the across the room on the floor! This was very disturbing! Eventualy the babe didn't have to wear the hats anymore and that stress was over! A musical mobile was gotten for the babe, but would turn on and off by itself and the volume would turn up by itself very frequently. The babe was not resting well from this, so the batteries were taken out of the mobile only for it to come on without them! The mobile was then removed from the room and thrown away! A couple of days went by and the mother and the babe were in the room. The closet door flew open and a painted wooden star of my daughters come flying out of the closet and landed on the floor upside down in front of them! Our son had a pit bull at the time and started growling at the closet. The dog done this for several minutes. The mother was so frightened she would not go into the room by herself anymore or let the babe sleep in the room by ithimself anymore either! Occurrances just kept happening! The doors to our bedrooms across the hall from one another would slowly open and then slam shut on their own! Objects that were in my husband and myselfs bedroom, that were located on my dresser, were neatly lined up in arow in front of my dresser on the floor! A few days later our daughter went into the babes bedroom to get a recieving blanket for the babe, who was in the front room with the rest of the family. My daughter knocked a vase with a flower in it off the shelf and onto the floor and just left it there. None of us knew she did this. A few minutes later I was headed to the bathroom, which was next to the babes room. When I entered the hallway there set the vase upright with the flower in it! I was very puzzled and went back to the living room and started asking questions about the vase. Thats when our daughter told us she had knocked the vase over and just left it because she did not like being in the room for very long! We took the vase back to the babes bedroom and placed it back on the shelf and made a few statement about how wierd the event was, closed the door and we all returned to the living room. Wasn't long the babe needed a diaper. My son opened the door and started yelling for us. When we got the room the stack of recieving blankets had been thrown across the room. They had to have been thrown very hard because one got stuck way up on the curtain rod and the rest slid down the wall onto the bed. A few more days had passed. Our son went to the bedroom for closthes for the babe. when he tried to to open the door it had been wedged shut somehow. He managed to push the door open a couple of inches, only to see the babys bed had been pushed in front of the door. That was enough to scare my son and his girlfriend to take the babe and move out of the house! I attained some Holy Water and anointed all the doors, windows of the house. The occurances in the house were rare after their departure. It was several months before the either of them would step foot back into the old house. When they finaly did come back for short visits things would start happening again. On one such visit, we were making sandwiches for everyone. When my daughter was done making her own sandwich she put all the food away. I watched her do this, and we both went to the living room to eat. I forgot my drink i the kitchen, so i got right back up to go get it. Only less than a minute had passed, and on the counter was the bread open with two slices of bread laying on the opened end of the bag! When they visited again a week or so later, I was doing laundry. I save plastic laundy soap and fabric softener bottles for recycling and store them in the corner of the laundry room. I left the laundry room and forgot that i had not started the dryer. So i turned immediatly around and opened the laundry room door. There on the floor were all the plastic bottles lined up from the laundry room door to the outside door! All spaced perfectly even. All lables and handles pointed the same direction! My husband and I then agreed we were going to make every effort to find another place to live. 7 years of being frightened was enough! So we found an aprtment in another near by small town. The rent was much cheaper than the old house and the older boys gone with their families now made it financialy able for us to move. As soon as we started going through the house, packing, deciding what to take and what would come with us and what would be donated to charity, the occurances started up again! My daughter was now sleeping in the front room where she could be closer to her father and myself. She felt safer there. So we put her mattress in front of the computer on the floor. I woke up about 3 a.m. to check on her, when i notice something would block the power light on the compute then move back out of the way making the light visible again. This happened 3 times in about 20 seconds. This startled me, so i got out of bed real quick to check on her! Then my daughters cell phone lit up and turned direction on its own, laying right by my daughter on her blanket! This scared the living daylights out of me and i made come to our room to sleep. She remained in our room for a few days but soon tired of being in the room with us. She decided she would be ok in the front room and for us not to worry about her. 2 nights later she was pulled half off her bed by something! We were really close to having everything packed and ready to move in a week or so. Then me or my husband would be woke up every night by something yelling "HEY" in our ears. It was not human!! It was EVIL!! It was ash in color and had sunken black eyes and shape of a human head. It had a longated stretched mouth with rotted teeth. We have both seen same image of this thing when woken up!!! We left the house within the week! We left a bunch of our belongins there! What ever was in that house could have it all! Everything was quiet in our new apartment for the first couple of weeks so i decided to write my story down for a paranormal show on tv. The next morning our son, the one who has the babe and lives in the same apartment complex, was knocking on back door. He wanted to toast some bread. But when i left my bedroom headed for back door to let him in, there were banans laying on the floor in a circle with one directly in the middle. I let him in real quick for him to see the bananas on the floor. The rest of the bananas were still in a bunch but dangling off edge of counter. I picked the bananas up and replaced them to counter and me and my son discussed what had just happened. Our son was standing waiting for his toast to pop up when he looked down in the sink. He told me to come here and look in the sink, and there was an upside down pentagram drawn in dish soap!!!! Scared, my son went and got some virgin olive oil and i was rubbing it on the top of all my door facings, commanding the demon to leave in the name of Jesus Christ!! My daughter started to feel light headed and sick so i put the olive oil on her forehead in the shape of a cross and demanded the demon to leave her alone, i done this to my husband and myself and was headed back to my son to put the oil on him when he was picked up from the floor by something and thrown clear across my kitchen and landed on the floor up against the stove!!! I tried to put the oil on my sons forehead then but he was in a panic and would not let me. He said he felt immense pressure in his chest then he was thrown!! He lifted his shirt and there were the scratches of three again this time in a X pattern and a welt in the shape of a cross on his forehead!! My son then admitted he had done some kind of ritual with an old rare book of mine, called " The Sermons of Satan" he confided to me the book had told him to do this ritual, and being a non believer, he done it then burnt the pages of the book. I just thought the book was in a box still from when we moved into the old house, but he had used it in a very bad way, and then gave the book to a friend of his!! He is a believer now!!! These are the true facts and events that have occurred up untill June 15th, 2013 　 I thought things were better since June 15th , so i started telling my what had happened to our family to some friends. Now things are starting to happen again and i dont want it to get out of control again. Everything that i have tried to protect my family has failed and i dont know what else to do!! My family needs help!!